


Speechless

by RMarie124



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25th anniversary celebrations, F/M, Fluff, it's really just a bunch of happiness, song fic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: "He contemplates calling up to Kathryn to tell her they need to leave, but he can’t find it in himself to rush her. They are celebrating something momentous, and he thinks that after twenty-five years they have earned the right to take their time."A short, and late piece to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the premiere of Voyager.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic to celebrate the 25th anniversary of Voyager, but I haven't been able to figure out what I want to write. Then a couple days ago I heard "Speechless" by Dan + Shay for the first time in a while, and I immediately knew that this was the song that I wanted to use for this fic because it just evoked such a nostalgic feeling that seemed like it would fit so well for J/C 25 years down the road. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

They are in danger of being fashionably late if Kathryn takes any longer to get ready. Chakotay is waiting in the living room of their house, checking his dress uniform for what feels like the millionth time in the mirror. His hair, grey with age, is slicked back to regulation standards. He contemplates calling up to Kathryn to tell her they need to leave, but he can’t find it in himself to rush her. They are celebrating something momentous, and he thinks that after twenty-five years they have earned the right to take their time. 

He hears her footsteps coming down the stairs, and he looks up to meet her eyes in the mirror. Chakotay felt the air leave his lungs, as it always seemed to when he sees her. Kathryn is a vision in royal blue, her dress peppered with small stars along the skirt. Her hair is swept up in an elegant French twist, and she wears the barest hint of makeup. She’s wearing the perfume he bought her for their tenth wedding anniversary, and it’s one that she’s worn ever since then. 

A wide smile spreads across her face, and Chakotay can tell that she knows what he’s thinking. She’s seen the way his eyes darkened, and how he looked at her like he didn’t even want to leave their house. He turned to face her and held out his hand. 

“I promise we don’t have to stay long, Chakotay.” She said coyly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I don’t really want to go either.” 

He simply grins and leans down to kiss her. Even after all these years, it feels like the first time, and he can’t help but let himself get lost in her for a few moments. Chakotay eventually pulls away with a sigh, and rests his forehead against hers. 

“You look beautiful tonight, Kathryn.” He brings a hand to rest against her cheek. 

Kathryn looks at him, eyes soft, lips curved into the one sided smile he’s come to love so dearly. “You don’t look too bad yourself, mister.” She rests her hand on his chest. “We’d better leave before we miss the event entirely.” 

Chakotay lets the hand resting on her hip slide lower and grins. “That doesn’t sound so horrible to me.”

Her laugh is dazzling, and he finds himself laughing with her. He steps back and holds out his arm for her to take, and they head outside where Kathryn’s aide has been waiting for them. 

———————

Chakotay is often surprised that even in his older age, his desire for Kathryn has not diminished. To his delight, neither has her desire for him. Kathryn is still as beautiful as the day he met her all those years ago, and he lets her know every single day. Neither of them has wasted a moment together since returning and being able to finally express everything they had repressed for seven long and often painful years. It had taken them about a year after coming home to finally get their acts together, but they had finally worked things out and had been together ever since.

He stands off to the side at the festivities, the twenty-fifth anniversary of their return, champagne in hand and watching his wife interact with all the guests. All of their friends are there with their children and grandchildren, as well as Starfleet’s top brass. Chakotay feels his heart swell as he looks out on all the people he considers his family. Tom and B’Elanna are holding their newborn granddaughter and laughing with Kathryn, Naomi and her mother are catching up with Seven and Harry, and Tuvok and his family are conversing with a Vulcan Admiral. 

Chakotay loves every single one of them.

Kathryn turns around and catches his eye, giving him a look he knows all too well. Her eyes drift over him, and her smile is bordering polite and sultry. She tilts her head, silently asking him to come over and join her conversation with Tom and B’Elanna, and he immediately acquiesces. He gets the chance to hold their granddaughter, who, like her mother and grandmother, has small forehead ridges.

Her hand rests on the small of his back and she leans her head against his shoulder. He can tell she is tired, and wraps his arm around her. They excuse themselves from Tom and B’Elanna’s company and he leads them out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

“Can you believe it’s really been twenty-five years, Chakotay?” Kathryn asks, her voice soft. 

“In all honesty, no I can’t. It still feels like we just got back.” He watches her look up at the stars, and sees the longing in her eyes. “I miss it too, sometimes.”

She turns to look at him and he feels something stir in him at the expression on her face. “I wish that things had been different in those last few years.” 

“Me too, but what matters is that we’re here now. I don’t want you to berate yourself for what happened then.” He takes her hands in his. “I understand why it had to be the way it did. As I’ve said before, I never stopped loving you, and I am grateful that I got to spend seven years as your First Officer, and incredibly honored to spend last twenty years at your side as your husband.”

Tears shone in Kathryn’s eyes. “The last twenty years have been wonderful, haven’t they?”

Chakotay kisses her tenderly. “They’ve been the best twenty years of my life.”

“I think it’s time for you to take me home, Chakotay.” Her voice is low and promising, and she looks at him with an intensity that he knows is mirrored in his eyes.

“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that all night.” He grins as he pulls her in for another kiss.

———————

They fall into bed together, unhurried in their movements. Kathryn is a breathtaking sight, her hair fanned around her head, her chest and neck flush with arousal, her body writhing under his as he moves slowly and deliberately within her. He marvels at the sight each time they are like this. She moans his name as she comes, and he swears he will never tire of hearing her say his name in such a way. 

Kathryn curls into him afterwards, her head resting on his chest and one leg draped over his waist. They reminisce about the good times they had aboard _Voyager_ , as they do every year. The memories still feel so close to Chakotay’s heart that it feels as though they happened mere days ago. They cry together as they remember the hardships they faced. 

“I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else by my side but you.” Kathryn says, just before they fall asleep. She threads their fingers together in a gesture that bonded them nearly thirty years previously. 

“And I wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere but by your side.” He replies, kissing the top of her head. 

_This is home_ , is his last thought before sleep claims him for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) 25th anniversary to my absolute favorite Star Trek <3


End file.
